


Claimed

by anonniemoose



Series: SPN OneShots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Smut, Wings, expect it to be ramblings, i haven't slept for 48 hours, lil bit of a self confidence issue there, ooc cas maybe, reader is a prophet of sorts, reader is torn, rituals and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonniemoose/pseuds/anonniemoose
Summary: You had been an ordinary person living an ordinary life before the angels came and insisted that you were ‘special’. If it wasn’t for those two men in plaid, you’d be dead by now. But, now you were stuck in the Bunker, helping them hunt without ever leaving your new home. It was eating at you, driving you insane. Cas, ever the helper, finds a way to make it safe for you to leave the Bunker. But it’s not as convenient as it seems.





	1. Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, new fic up. I'm planning on writing the second chapter and uploading it today while Mum is at Uni. Please review and tell me how I can improve!!  
> As always, my requests are open. You can request here or at my Tumblr (crowleys-poppet-queen-of-assgard.tumblr.com)  
> That's all I've got to say so enjoy!

You were still in disbelief where your life had ended up. When two strange men rocked up at your door, claiming your life was in danger and that demons and angels were hunting you down, you slammed the door in their face. You assumed that they were deluded, or some kind of pranksters. It wasn’t until angels, actual angels, came to your house and began torturing you for information that you actually believed what they had to say.

As it turns out, angels are dicks.

The information they tortured you for, you honestly had no idea. You were just an average, boring person with an average, boring job living in an average, boring suburb in an average, boring house. You were just living your life day to day, happy with the routine. You weren’t special and you certainly weren’t all knowing like these angels claimed you were. But these quote unquote angels seemed to think that you were important.

You could feel that you were nearing death, the amount of blood you’d lost made you feel woozy and sick to your stomach. You were certain that humans didn’t have that much blood in your system, but the crimson liquid had flooded the floor below you. You barely have enough strength to raise your head, the pain had been going on for so long that you were numb to it. You just wanted the pain to end, and you welcomed death.

But it didn’t come, those two weird men from before suddenly appeared with another man in a tan trench coat. You watched in horror as the three of them stabbed your captors, not because they stabbed them, but the weird blue light that glowed from their eyes and mouth before it faded away and the bodies dropped, lifeless. You could acknowledge the words but you couldn’t make sense of what the shorter of the two plaid clad men was yelling. You felt two hands cup your face and warmth rippled through your body. Wounds stitched back together, your nausea and wooziness disappeared and you could feel your strength slowly returning. The man in the trench coat assisted you up, and caught you as you stumble as you tried to walk your first few steps in over two days.

“How are you feeling?” The tallest man asked gently as you sit in the back of a sleek, black car, the shorter one, Dean you later found out, packed the car up from the motel that the angel, a good angel according to the plaid brothers, transported you to.

You blinked, unsure how to answer. Traumatised? Sore? Tired? Confused?

“Hungry.” The word slipped through your mouth. “Is there an In-and-Out somewhere? A diner?” The tall one, Sam, looked down at you amused.

“There is a 24-hour diner just out of town, we can stop by on the way home.” He moved to kneel down in front of you, and you knew that the conversation was about to take a turn you wouldn’t like. “Y/N, you know that you will be unsafe going home right?” You nodded, having pieced that information together the moment that you had been saved and had already planned a life on the run. “We can take you back with us, where we are is warded and safe, nothing can touch you there.”

“Can’t you just ward my house?” Sam shook his head and your heart dropped. “What about my stuff? My life? I can’t just drop everything!”

“Cas can pick up your stuff, but you can’t be around other people outside of the Bunker. Its just not safe.” You could hear the pleading in his voice. Castiel, the angel, appeared in front of you.

“I’ll have your belongings brought back to the Bunker before you arrive there.” He promised gravely, the first time you heard that gravelly, comforting voice. You looked between the three of them, one handling knives, machetes, spikes and various guns, stuffing them into the trunk, another crouched in front of you and the other, who saved you from dying, looking at you with those beautiful, pure blue eyes. You swallowed.

“Okay.”

That was nearly nine months ago, and you had adjusted to your new life with ease. You found out that you had the ability to translate texts and languages you had never seen before. Now that you think about it, it made sense. You picked up Spanish easily at school, and you could figure out words on menus and signs, but you placed that down to luck. You were eternally grateful to the boys, so you helped with research, cleaned the Bunker (which it was in desperate need of), cooked when you couldn’t sleep and translated texts that they couldn’t. Cas was often away, which was unfortunate, so they relied on you to provide them with spells, information and, most importantly, pie.

You had gotten used to the cabin fever that struck three weeks, but you still yearned to go outside. To just feel the sun on your skin, go to the library to read silently in the corner, or just to talk to another human being that wasn’t humongous and spent most of their time teasing you relentlessly.

You had been working on an ancient Egyptian text, trying to find out whether the bodies that had been found dried out and mummified was the results of a curse or some kind of monster when you heard the tell-tale sign of an angel appearing. You didn’t bother to turn around, only one angel could come and go as he pleased and you were too concentrated on this text, and you knew if you turned around you’d be distracted by the man behind you.

“Hey Cas.” You greet, not looking up from the scroll. You could feel him peer over his shoulder.

“This scroll won’t help you with this case.” He informed you, his voice matter-of-fact. “This is for a spell to return the dead.” You sigh, rubbing your pounding head.

“You mean I just wasted three hours on a text that is practically useless to us right now?” You groaned as you swing your chair around. You had insisted on a wheeled office chair, you liked to move around the library without having to get up. More fun that way.

“It appears so.” He looked down at you. “Where are Sam and Dean?” You shrug.

“Supply run, they should be back soon.” You offer as you stand, stretching until you hear your joints crack, your tank top riding up slightly, showing the anti-possession tattoo that the brother’s all but forced you to get. “What’s up?” Cas tightens his lips together.

“I am going to retrieve them, I will be back shortly.” In a blink, he was gone. You groan, feeling the blush rise to your cheeks. You had gotten pretty good at pushing down your blush when Cas was in the room. You had tried convinced yourself it was just a stupid, schoolgirl crush. Mostly because you knew it was wishful thinking, an angel who had lived for all eternity, returning your affections? Not gonna happen.

“Whoa, short stack, have you ever seen the colour red?” You turn to face Dean, who was grinning widely.

“Shuddit.” You shoot back. You knew it was a weak comeback, but you were too annoyed with yourself over the scroll to really care at this point.

“Well Cas, what was so desperate that you couldn’t wait five minutes?” Dean turns to the angel, knowing that you weren’t in the mood for his bullshit.

“I believe that I have found a solution to Y/N’s problem.” You swallow when he says his name. “I have found a spell that would allow her to be protected when she leaves here.” He explains briefly.

“Whoa, we’ve been looking ever since Y/N moved in.” Sam exclaimed. “Where did you find it?”

“Deep in the archives of Heaven.” Cas said dismissively. “The spell is relatively simple and will be easy to perform.”

“I’m hearing a catch here.” Dean steps in. “What does this spell actually entail?”

Cas is quiet for a moment, eyes briefly moving to glance at you before moving back to Dean. “She will need to be bonded to an angel.” You can feel your lips tighten as you breath slowly through your nose. You still didn’t trust angels, besides Cas, and you couldn’t imagine being bonded to one.

“How long would this bonding last?” You ask quietly. Cas locks eyes with you, and you feel your knees weaken.

“Indefinitely.” You swallow, this time out of mild fear. “The angel would need to mark you with his or her grace, effectively claiming you as theirs. If anything supernatural, demon, angel or otherwise, came into contact with you, they would know who you were bonded to and would know that you are protected. The grace would effectively be your weapon, you’d be able to protect yourself.” He explains gently.

“That’s all fine and dandy Cas, but who would volunteer to bond with Y/N?” Dean winces when he realises how bad that sounded. “I mean, the last angels that came into contact with her, we ganked. I don’t think angels would be very interested in working with us to help Y/N out.”

Cas cleared his throat. “I thought I could be the angel to volunteer.” His voice is quiet, almost as if he was shy about the notion. You can feel the blush rising in your cheeks and the excitement dwelling in your stomach. Being bound to Castiel for all of eternity didn’t seem like such a bad trade for freedom. In fact, you might call it a win-win situation. But you felt as if Cas hadn’t been completely clear on what the spell contained.

“How is it performed? And what would I expect?” You ask, not ready to agree until you had all the facts. Cas seemed to hesitate.

“It would be a union, similar to marriage. We both would be expected to be faithful to each other. Any form of infidelity and the grace would wither and die immediately, killing the both of us.” Dread fills your stomach automatically. Not that you’d ever be unfaithful to the person you’d be married to, but the sudden weight of you having Cas’ life literally in your hands made you feel less than comfortable. “Most angels and their partners who have performed this spell have said that they at first could feel each other’s emotions, and over time could share thoughts with each other.” He added thoughtfully. “You would have limited powers similar to that of an angel, but not as strong. The amount of grace you’d receive would be minimal.” You hum as he clears his throat. “The spell can only work if done during the…consummation.” You feel yourself pale dramatically. “The spell is meant to be performed after a marriage ceremony, but that doesn’t necessarily have to occur in order for the spell to work. During consummation, I would insert a small amount of grace and attach it to your soul.” You look to Dean and Sam, both of who looked slightly worried about the information Cas just provided.

“I don’t know Cas, doesn’t that seem a little….extreme? And the whole emotions and reading minds thing seems like a massive breach of privacy.” Sam asks hesitantly.

“The spell is meant for an angel and their mate, however there are ways to block their partner from accessing your mind. Usually there is a courting process that takes place.” Cas looks over to you. “I wouldn’t object if you wish for that to take place prior to completing the ritual.” You can feel the panic rising in you.

“Cas, she hasn’t even agreed to let it happen yet.” Dean interjects, stating exactly what you were thinking.

“My apologies Y/N. Would you consent to having this performed on us?” You look at Cas, trying to figure out a polite way to say you needed to think it over. Thankfully, Sam seemed to know what you wanted to say.

“Cas, that is a lot of information to process. Why don’t you let Y/N think it over and let you know later on?” He offers as a way to gently tell the angel to back off and let you sink all the information in.

“Of course. When you decide, contact me and I will meet you.” With that, Cas was gone with the faint noise of wings fluttering him away.

~~~

It had been three weeks since Cas dropped that bombshell on you and you were torn. You would bond to Cas at the drop of a hat, but you felt that he might be sacrificing his own freedom for your own. You didn’t want him to bond with you and to feel his regret some time down the track, which you knew would occur. And you certainly didn’t want him to know of your longing for him, and the fact that he was the subject of many a fantasy that kept you satisfied at night. You had a funny feeling he wouldn’t appreciate that.

But to be outside, to be able to do normal  _human_ things. That was temptation enough.

So not to push yourself into a decision, you threw yourself into your work. You translated texts for the boys for their hunts, and when that was done you translated texts you hadn’t gotten around to and probably never would.  _“Better to be safe than sorry.”_  You had answered when Dean questioned you but Sam sent you a knowing look. Out of the two brothers, you and Sam were the closest. You put it down to the fact the two of you spent so much time researching together that it allowed you to become close. So, he knew your thoughts better than you did at times.

So, when he pulled you aside when Dean was out grabbing dinner and beer, you weren’t at all surprised. “So…have you had any thoughts about what Cas said?” He asks casually. You roll your eyes. “Its been three weeks, Y/N. Dean and I both know you are itching to get out into the world again.” You wait a beat and Sam continues. “Would it really be that bad to be bonded to Cas.” He sends a small smirk your way, silently telling you that he knew about your feelings towards him.

“He hasn’t been here for three weeks, and I’ve been flat out. I haven’t had the time.” You deflect uncomfortably.

“Bullshit.” Sam retorts. “You’ve thought about it. I can tell, you have a specific face that you pull when you think about it.”

“Face? What face?” You pull back, distressed that Dean, or worse, Cas had seen your facial expressions. Sam snorts, reading your thoughts.

“Dean wouldn’t have noticed, he’s oblivious to that sort of thing. As for Cas, I doubt he could tell.” Sam reassures gently. “But seriously, what are you going to do? We can all tell you are going insane in here.” He pauses and waits for your response. When it’s made clear you aren’t going to respond, he asks the pressing question. “Would being bonded to him _really_  be that bad?” You look over to him and shrug.

“It’s not that easy, Sam. It’s like…he’s giving up his own freedom for me. I don’t want to be responsible for that, and I don’t want to feel whatever he’d feel when he’d realise that he made a mistake.” You confess quietly. “I don’t want to be rejected by him, I don’t want him to know how I feel, and I don’t want to ruin our friendship that we have.” Sam hums.

“You do realise Cas wouldn’t have offered to do this unless he really wanted to, right?” You look over to him, shock apparent on your face. It really hadn’t occurred to you that Cas, of all people, would want to do something that permanent with you. Sam smirked smugly. “I think you should do it. I think that it would make him happy and, more importantly, will make you happy.” Sam leans over to grab your hand, squeezing it for encouragement. “Seriously, think about it and make your decision. You know what is best for you; but think this over. Do you really think you could spend the rest of your life here?” You glare at him, knowing that he had a point. He pulls back the moment that you hear Dean’s loudmouth, his shouting echoing through the halls.

“I’ll think about it.” Sam smiles at that. “But that doesn’t mean I’ll agree.”

Three days later, you had made up your mind. You were going to do it.

~~~

You waited until the boys were away for a case, not wanting to complete this ritual while they were in the Bunker. They didn’t know that you had planned to say yes to Castiel’s offer, and you preferred to keep it that way until you knew that Cas wasn’t going to change his mind.

You waited two hours after the boys left, nerves eating away at you the longer you waited. Finally, you knew you couldn’t leave it any longer. Quietly, you prayed to Cas.

“Cas, I, uh, I kinda need to talk to you.” You start, fully intending to continue.

“Yes?” You turn around to see him, heart thumping wildly. You didn’t think you could become more nervous, but now that he’s actually here, you were proven wrong. There was a pause. “Hello.” He offers.

“Hey.” You respond. “I, um, I’ve thought about what you said.” You stutter out.  _‘Breathe. It’s only Cas.’_  A voice in the back of your head tells you. “I’ve reached a decision.” You finally let out, meeting his gaze in hopes it will give you more confidence.

“Yes?” He prompts you to continue, eyes never breaking contact with you. One beat. Two beats.

“I’d like to go through with the spell.” You finally say after what feels like an eternity. “If you’d like to, that is.” Cas’s eyes darken considerably.

“I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything more.” He takes two large strides up to you. You cane your neck up to look at him, eyes slightly flickering to his lips as your tongue moves to wet your lips. “I’d very much like to kiss you right now.” You smile slightly.

“Well then, why don’t you?” That’s all the invitation he needs. His lips slam against yours as his hand moves to cup your face, the other on your waist, pulling you in close. It was like electric sparks moved from your lips all the way through your body, and when his tongue moves to slide against your bottom lip, asking for entrance, all you can do is grant it.

He moves with such grace and clearly knew how to kiss. His tongue working its way through your mouth as he gently strokes your hip. You return the kiss just as passionately as he is, hoping that in your limited experience it would be as good for him as it was for you.

“We don’t have to go through it now.” He assures you as he pulls back. You shake your head softly, effectively rubbing noses with his gently.

“No, I want to do it now.” You move to tug lightly at his tie, the knot loosening and falling apart with ease. “Unless, you want to wait?” Your hand moves to rest over his heart, which was beating furiously. Cas moves to kiss your neck lightly as his hand that was holding your face moves to grasp your hips lightly.

The library seemed to fade away as Cas moves you effortlessly into your bedroom. He moves to slip your plaid shirt from your shoulders (a gag gift from Dean, informing you that it was the official uniform of a hunter), leaving you in your tank top. Your hands work automatically to slide his trench coat from his shoulders before making quick work of his buttons, leaning up to reinitiate the kiss that happened in the library just seconds before. He groans into the kiss as you finally finish undoing all the buttons. He takes it upon himself to shed it from his self as your hands start to explore, starting at his biceps and making their way up to his shoulders, down his chest and to his tummy. He was firm but not like Dean and Sam. In a more softer way.

You much preferred that. You pull back to yank your tank top over your head, throwing it carelessly behind you before you push Cas onto the bed, moving to straddle him. His hands wander up your sides as his lips ghost against yours before you press them lightly together. His grip tightens momentarily before his hands wander up to rid you of your bra. Ripping it from your body, he pulls back to gaze at you. You move to cover up, suddenly unsure. He gently takes your wrists and move them to your sides.

“You are beautiful.” He moves to kiss the junction of your neck, sucking lightly causing you to moan. “The most beautiful thing my father has ever created.” You feel weak as he continues to suck and bite down your neck, his hand moving up to cup your breast, tweaking your nipple lightly causing you to groan.

“Pants.” You gasp out as you grind down, feeling him through his trousers, clearly aroused. In seconds, Cas has whisked them out of existence, and also managed to move you so you were laying down comfortably on your bed. He moves to settle between your thighs, taking you all in. You wiggle against him, slightly uncomfortable. He pinches your inner thigh, causing you to jolt slightly.

“Never doubt yourself, you are the very definition of perfection.” He leans down to kiss you, fingers tracing up your thigh until they rest against your wet heat. Slowly, he inserts his finger, slowly pumping it in and out, thumb moving to flick your clit. You grind your hips against his hand as he adds another finger, curling them to massage your g-spot.

He seemed completely focused on you and your reactions to his movements. He increases his speed, smirking slightly when your groans and moans grow louder and louder, knowing that the heated knot inside your belly was growing into a crescendo. When you hit your peak, he doesn’t stop his movements or assault on your clit, getting you to ride it out on his fingers.

When it calms down, you look up at him, your cheeks slightly pink but not from embarrassment, which was nice for a change. He slowly removes his fingers before licking them clean, groaning as he tastes you.

“I’d bury my head and taste you for hours on end, but I’m going to save that for another time.” He informs you, leaning in to rest his forehead against yours, his forearms pressing into the bed either side of you. “I want to be in you, Y/N.” You whimper before nodding your consent.

Slowly, so not to hurt you, he pushes himself into your tight, wet heat, the both of you groaning. Cas for the sensation of your walls tightening around him and you due to the delicious stretch he was providing.

Once he’s fully seated, he waits, watching your face carefully for any discomfort. You kiss him lightly as you hook your legs around his waist and grind up against him. “Please Cas, please move.”

He didn’t need any more encouragement.

He pulls his hips back before slamming forward, causing you to groan. The whimpers and moans Cas pulled from your mouth with each thrust encouraged him to go faster, harder. His hands wandering up and down your body as he kisses you hard, biting your lip gently as he pulled back before moving back in for more. He works you like he would an instrument as he pulls you closer and closer to that delicious edge once more. He pulls his head back as he looks down at you.

“I’m going to insert my grace now.” You nod, too delirious through the torment he was giving your body. “It won’t hurt, but it will be intense.” He warned before slowly inserting his hand into your abdomen.

Unlike when he searched for Sam’s soul, this was painless. There was a warmth to it that you could not explain but the moment his hand touched your soul, you both felt it. A small whisper of what’s to come. You look up at him, feeling his arousal and lust towards you and you groan loudly.

Suddenly, there it was. All his emotions almost slamming into you as he combines his grace with your soul. The sudden feedback of Cas’ emotions, doubling your arousal and desire to cum causes you to fall off the edge, screaming his name loudly as you clench around him. You can feel his rhythm being to stutter and falter as his grunts become louder. His head dips down to bite your neck, and you can’t imagine the amount of bruises you were going to have the next morning.

Cas moves to kiss you suddenly, hard and fast as he moans your name into your lips, hips stopping, pressing against you firmly. You groan as you feel him finish inside you and then again as he pulls out gently, moving you into a more comfortable position. He kisses your temple firmly. You could feel his grace inside of you, and around you as he cleans your body. He leans in, softly giving you his next instructions. “Sleep. I’ll watch over you.”

~~~

When you woke, you were deliciously sore. Stretching slightly, your arm making contact with another body reminds you of what occurred the night before. You jump slightly as arms wrap themselves around you, pulling you close. A low chuckle makes you relax into his arms.

“Good morning.” You offer, looking up into the endless blues of his eyes.

“Good morning.” Cas presses a gentle kiss against your lips. “How do you feel?”

“Amazing.” You can feel your love and devotion to Cas, the feeling of safety washing over you as you hum, snuggling in close. A small rustle catches your attention as you sit up in shock. “You have wings?” You say, surprised.

Sure enough, large wings covered your bodies, effectively cocooning you from the world, providing warmth you didn’t know you needed. The soft, ebony feathers feel gorgeous against your skin as you look at them in wonder.

“Yes.” He answers, trying to pull you back down into his arms. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Why couldn’t we see them before?” You ask in shock as he moves you back down onto his chest. He hums, the sound rumbling against you.

“They can’t be seen by humans. Now you have some grace inside of you, you can see my wings.” He offers a simple explanation. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you could see all the angel’s wings now.”

“They are gorgeous.” You say, reaching up to stroke them gently.

“Not as beautiful as you.” He banters back.

You hum as the feeling of warmth washes over you, the intense feeling of love and amusement at the centre of your very being.

Hang on. These weren’t your emotions. You look up at Cas, who has moved to play with your hair and looking down at you fondly.

“You…” You pause, not sure if you should continue. “You love me?” Cas nods slightly.

“Have since we spent that weekend researching the counter-curse when Dean was turned into a child.” He confesses, smiling down at you. “And you love me.” He says with confidence. You nod.

“Have since you helped me prank Sam and Dean that time when I was losing the war.” He laughs lightly at the memory. “This turned out well then.” You comment, moving back to play with his wings. “I’m glad you saved me, Cas.” You can feel his smile in your hair as he moves to rest his head against yours.

“I’m glad too.”


	2. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Cas have been bonded for nearly a year, and the routine your lives had fallen into left you happy. But a careless comment from the love of your life leaves you in the mind for revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a quote from a fanfic that I love that is on hiatus and I’m dying as a result, but this one line made me die so I nicked it, whoops? But its based around that one line pre much.

It had been nearly a year since you had been bonded to Cas, and the two of you quickly fell into a routine. He’d be there when you woke in the morning, almost always holding you as you slept. He’d stay with you until he was summoned to Heaven, Hell or wherever he was needed, which unfortunately was extremely often. He’d try to be back by the time you were either a) eating dinner or b) getting into bed but if by some circumstances where he couldn’t, he’d always be there in the morning. Your days had become routine, you still spent quite a bit of time in the Bunker but you would always make sure to spend one day a week out, visiting the library to read books that weren’t all about lore and the supernatural, or window shopping, finding clothes that weren’t just plaid. Even just to go to the park or do a supply run gave you a massive sense of freedom. You were yet to join a hunt, always opting to stay at home to be the researcher in case the boys needed more information. That was mostly your choice, but Cas’ as well. He didn’t feel comfortable with you hunting, and reassured you that he’d stand by whatever decision you made. But, you weren’t going to hunt. It just wasn’t in your blood.

Everything had been going so well, the two of you rarely fought and the rhythm the two of you set for your lives worked well between the two of you. Cas was, by all means, the perfect husband…bondmate…whatever the two of you were. But there were times where he was a little oblivious to what he was saying or doing.

Six weeks ago, Cas had made a brief observation about how needy humans could be. You knew through the emotional link between the two of you that he meant nothing malicious, but you felt slightly hurt all the same. When you asked what he meant, his response threw you by surprise.

“Well, take you for example.” He starts. “Whenever you see me, you always want to touch me. You always feel arousal when I walk in the room, and I know when I’m away that you fantasy about us spending time together.” Your lips tighten as you quickly draw up the walls you had learnt within the first few weeks of your marriage. It allowed you some privacy when you didn’t want to share the emotions you were feeling at the time. If Cas notices, he doesn’t say a word.

“I thought that you liked touching me and being intimate with me.” You state calmly. “If I offend you by my fantasies, I’ll be sure to cease thinking about you during them.” Cas quickly back tracts.

“No, beloved, that’s not what I meant. I do love that you want to touch me and you never grow tired of me. Angels generally don’t have an interest in such carnal acts as its forbidden in Heaven.” He seems to ponder for a moment. “And you do seem to have a heightened sexual appetite than most human females, some might even call it rampant.” The look on your face probably betrayed how you were feeling as he moves to caress your bicep. “Y/N? Have I offended you?” He murmurs as he leans down to press a gentle kiss to your lips. “That wasn’t my intention.” You smile up at him.

“Not at all Cas.” You move back, smiling brightly as you fight back the urge to cry at his words, keeping the wall tall and strong, even as you feel Cas brush against it trying to gain access to see if you were hurt. “The boys need me to translate a spell for them.” You pick up the book by your bedside, holding it close as he moves to grab it, no doubt to do the task for you. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to do it myself.” He nods as you make your way out.

You were hurt, yes, but you were also petty and creative. If Cas thought your sexual appetite was ‘heightened’ and he was unused to such ‘carnal acts’ then that’s okay. In your mind, it only led to one conclusion.

No sex.

If Cas struggled with your libido then the only natural thing to do was to give him a break. Nothing else changed, you were still as affectionate as you were before, but every time things got a little bit heated, you’d feign having an important task to do and leave your angel hanging. It was hard, fuck it was hard. After all, the first thing Cas would do to let you know that he wanted to be intimate was to send a massive wave of lust your way. It was hard to ignore, but over time you got better at it. When he realised that his tactics weren’t working, you could tell he was confused but he changed them quickly.

Every day, wave after wave of love and devotion was sent your way, and often arousal and lust but you refused to drop your wall. When that didn’t work, he moved on to what you could only describe as attempts to woo you. Random visits to places you had told him you wanted to visit, gifts given almost every other day. You could tell he was wearing thin, you weren’t sure if it was the lack of sex or if it was the fact you were so closed off. You never used to say I love you because you always felt it between the two of you, but it had become a frequent phrase that left his mouth which you also made sure to tell him the same thing.

It wasn’t easy for you, the longer you waited the more you wanted him, and you couldn’t even fantasies about him would end up in his head. And you really didn’t want to fantasize about someone else, so you were getting nothing.

Which brings you to now. Unbraiding your hair as you returned from the diner you decided to treat yourself to whilst Sam and Dean were away for the week on a hunt. Whilst you enjoyed the boys company, you did like it when you were alone in the Bunker, it was less noisy and you were free to do what you wanted. The flutter of wings lets you know that Cas had come back from wherever he was needed. You turn to smile at him as you lean up to give him a quick kiss. “Hello.”

“Hello.” He returns, hands behind his back. “Y/N.” He starts, his voice tight. “We need to talk.” You take a step back, not liking where this sounded like it was going. When you do pull back, you notice that he is unnaturally tense, something that he never was when he was with you.

“Sure, love, what’s up?” You inquire as if you don’t know. He seems to be thinking how to voice his concerns.

“Y/N, why won’t you let me touch you? It’s been forever since you’ve allowed me to pleasure.” He finally states lowly, each word unsure as it leaves his mouth. “Have I done something to upset you?” You shrug.

“No. And what to do you mean you don’t touch me, we cuddle all the time that counts as touching.” You act oblivious as you lean against the table. “I’ve always been this affectionate, I don’t know what you mean.” You can see the uncertainty cloud his face.

“You haven’t allowed me to feel your emotions in weeks, Y/N.” He continues, the next phrase out of his mouth sounds like it physically hurts him to say. “Are you…are you seeing someone else?” You scoff and he looks at you insulted.

“Cas, where the hell would I find someone else?” You ask tensely. “I may be able to leave the Bunker whenever I wish but I don’t go out looking for hook-ups. I thought you knew me better than that.” He locks eyes with you.

“I thought I did too.” Your lips tighten at his response. “Why haven’t you allowed me in?”

You remember what he said at the beginning of the marriage when you were first learning how to use your newly acquired abilities. The bond you shared was incredibly sensitive and it needed to be open in order to function. Holding up the wall for a long period of time caused strain on the bond, and when you asked how long you could go before there was damage. He said about twenty weeks, and you were fully intent by twelve weeks to let the wall down. But you could see where his concerns were coming from. Nonetheless, you simply shrug.

“I felt like some privacy.” You offer weakly. He huffs, you can tell he’s getting frustrated.

“That still doesn’t explain why you won’t let me touch you. My advances did not changed, but perhaps I haven’t been clear to you.” His hands moved out to grasp your wrists and pull you close, arms held by Cas’ waist as he moves down to kiss you roughly, passionately. You bite back a groan as he pulls back slightly. “I  _need_  you, Y/N.” He murmurs against your lips before moving to kiss and gently suck at the junction of your neck, the one spot he knew you would always make you moan. You let him attack that spot for a few seconds before you step back. Cas looks at you, more confused than before.

“Cas, I’m doing this for you.” You finally lay your cards down. Cas just looks at you blankly.

“I don’t see how.” He finally says. “Y/N, tell me what you mean? What possible benefit could there be not letting me be intimate with you?” You could feel the sarcasm bubbling in you as your next statement came out of your mouth.

“I simply thought after our last conversation about it that you needed a break from me rampant sexual appetite. I mean, after all you aren’t used to such carnal acts.” Your words are dripping with sarcasm by the end of your sentence as you lay your cards out on the table. You move to go towards the shelves. He is completely and utterly stunned. “The Winchesters need me to research something for the case, feel free to join me.” His arm shoots out and wraps around your waist, pulling you in close. You can feel him pushing sorrow your way, obviously not impressed with actions of either you or him.

“I didn’t mean to offend, Y/N. I miss touching you, being intimate with you, to feel you.” You roll your eyes and look up at him, unimpressed. Tidal waves of disappointment in himself seemed to slam into you as realises where he went wrong.

“And the comments?” You retort, still not impressed by what he said.

“Were poorly worded and not meant to offend.” You didn’t realise that Cas had transported you from the library to your bedroom, nor that the two of you had been moving until your back was up against the door and he leans in against you, forearms either side of your head, keeping him from squishing you and effectively caging you in. “Please let me have you again. Please let me feel you, please you in whatever way you desire.”

You are so tempted to say no, to prove a point but you were beginning to wear down too. You knew he’d step back and let you go if you said so, but you knew that he didn’t mean any harm, and you figured that you had punished him long enough. You let the wall down and the sudden wave of emotions causes him to shut his eyes tightly as he groans, somehow getting some form of pleasure from finally feeling your mind after six weeks of silence. When his eyes open, they are glazed over.

“Come on, angel, do your worst.” You tease. The smile you receive was almost feral as he hears your permission and moves in to aggressively attack your lips, your hands grasping tightly at the front of his trench coat. You can feel his desperation flood the bond you share as you grind up against him, his hands moving to grasp at yours and moves to hold them above your head, his moving down to bite down on your shoulder, hard, no doubt leaving a bruise.

You aren’t aware your top half is bare until you felt his mouth close over your nipple and suck, pulling his head back until it slipped through his lips with a loud pop before he moves up to suck and bite at your breasts. You can feel him grinning as he extracts moan after groan from your mouth.

His hands leave yours but the pressure remains, his grace holding you in place as he makes his way down your body, worshiping it with his tongue and mouth whilst his hands trace down from the sides of your breasts to your hip bones. He looks up at you and smiles as he slowly pops the button of your jeans and drawers the zipper down. He leans up to kiss your anti-possession tattoo on your right lower hip, as he slides your jeans and panties down in one go. He pulls back to stare at you.

“No matter how many times I see you, I am always blown away.” He informs you as his hand trails up your inner thigh, raising it gently before placing it over his shoulder. He presses a gentle kiss on your thigh, looking up at you with clouded eyes. “You are the most beautiful, most perfect thing I have ever seen. And I’ve existed since before creation.” You are tempted to roll your eyes in an attempt to cut through the showering of compliments, and your eyes roll. Into the back of your head when Cas moves forward and licks your folds, moving up to your clit which he kisses lightly. You groan as he latches on and sucks, hard, his finger moving to pump inside of you. His ministrations quickly turned into one of a starving man, him pressing his face hard against you as he sucks at your clit and licks your folds, inserting his tongue deep inside of you and moaning at your taste. Another two fingers quickly join the first as he pumps them inside of you, massaging your walls firmly. His other hand grasps at your hip, pulling you closer to him as he encourages you to grind against him. Amusement bubbles through your bond as your head smacks up against the door as you release a low groan, grounding up against him as he hums loudly against your clit, vibrations working their way up your body.

The build up to your orgasm was quick, and you could feel it approaching like a freight train. Your hands fight against the pressure holding you there as you feel your body tighten in anticipation. As if reading your mind, which in all honestly is a possibility, Cas releases the hold on your wrists and your hands instantly weave their way into his hair, grasping on tightly as you tilt your hips up, groaning his name loudly. The sudden pain of you pulling at his hair causes your bonded to groan loudly against your clit, giving you the final push over the edge. He rides your orgasm as you continue to grind against him. The fire in your belly slowly cools down into a warm heat as you lean back panting, your hands smoothing out on Cas’ head. He pulls back and plants an open-mouthed kiss lovingly on your thigh as he removes your leg from his shoulder, moving up your body slowly, hands sliding up your legs, sides and then rest, one on your hip and the other moves to push you into a heated kiss causing you to taste yourself on his tongue, remaining by your neck as you grab his lip with your teeth as he pulls back.

Hair dishevelled, lips swollen and red, eyes still glazed with his chin wet with what you presumed was you, Cas looked positively debauched. You can feel his smug pride radiating from him as your side of the bond is too fogged over to really send any emotion. His hands move to grasp at your thighs before he moves in to press a small kiss just below your ear, murmuring ‘hold on’ so quietly you almost didn’t hear him. He pulls you up until your thighs wrap their way around his waist, his hardened length pressing up against you as your arms automatically lock around his neck, his mouth moving to press kiss after open-mouthed, mostly sucking and biting kiss along your neck and shoulder before moving to meet your lips once again. You didn’t even notice that Cas had even started moving until your back hit the bed. He takes a minute to look at you before moving to crawl up the bed and along your body before kneeling by your knees, body upright as he moves to draw faint patterns on your skin.

Silence.

You knew what he was doing, the smirk on his mouth and the mischievousness of his plans almost seemed to bleed through the bond. You roll your eyes as you grab his wrist and yank him down, forcing him to land on his hands in order to not crush you. Your legs wrap their way around his waist as you grind up to him.

“It’s been six weeks; do you really want to wait and tease any longer?” You asked confidently as you feel his plotting turn into keening. “Clothes off, wing boy.”

He obeys, and your hands move to dig into his shoulders before scratching harshly down his back, causing him to whimper as he bucks up against you. Bravado gone, just left with desperation to be inside you. “Please, beloved.” He gasps out as you trace your fingers back up to the top of his back.

You simply nod, and in seconds he slams himself inside of you. Not giving you a second to get used to the feeling, he starts to thrust into you harshly, his pace fast and shows no sign of slowing. His pelvic bone pushes against your clit with each pounding movement of his hips, causing your head to roll back as your pants and moans grow louder and louder, Cas trying his hardest not to shout out your name, instead moving to burry his head into your chest, taking the time to bite down hard, making sure to leave a mark.

The pounding doesn’t stop for a second, and the pace is relentless. The stretch Cas provides is incredible, especially after six weeks of no contact. The string of Enochian that leaves his lips in a series of growls tells you that he is affected by the six-week celibacy as well, the trait is often reserved for when he was truly and utterly desperate for release.

Through the bond, you could tell Cas was close, his breath hitching and hips losing their rhythm was another sign. But, most importantly, the sudden wave of desire slammed into you, bringing you closer and closer to that peak again. Grabbing Cas by his hair and yanking him up, you kiss him harshly before whispering ‘I love you’ against his lips. With that, the both of you were gone.

Bliss.

That was the only word you could associate with what you were feeling right now.

Cas had stilled and finished inside of you as he drops his weight on you, appearing exhausted. You smooth down sweaty hair to a sweaty forehead as you kiss his nose gently.

“Cas, I love you, but you need to roll over.” You say gently. He mutters something unintelligible before rolling off of your body, both of you groaning, feeling the loss as he pulls out of you. He pulls you into his arms and you rest your head against his rapidly beating heart.

“So,” you start after a moments silence, “still don’t have an interest in such carnal acts?” You can almost feel his eye roll.

“I’ll always have an interest in being intimate with you.” He pacifies. “I am sorry for what I said.” You grin.

“Good.” You simply say. “Apology accepted.” He hums. When he shifts his hips against yours, you can feel that he was already ready for another round. “Seriously?”

“It has been six weeks.” He offers as he pulls you to straddle his lap. “I’m simply making up for loss time.” He groans lowly and you take in a sharp, sudden breath of air as you sink down onto him.

“Well then,” you say as you start to grind against him and squeeze him tightly, causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head, “show me what you’ve got, wing boy.”


End file.
